


You Keep Coming Back

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Jaden's conflicted on how to feel after the whole Yubel situation. Celeste breaks through those walls.





	You Keep Coming Back

A series of light knocks penetrated the silence of the empty dorm, shifting his eyes from the ceiling of the bunk bed above him to the brown door across the room.

"Jay?" He heard her voice call from the other side of the door. Pressing his lips together, he turned his attention back to the bunk above him. "Jaden, I know you're in there. You weren't in class today again." Jaden sighed lightly, rolling onto his side as he waited for her to leave.

Celeste leaned her forehead against the door before she turned around, sliding her back down until she was planted on the floor.

Jaden listened to her sit down outside his door, shutting his eyes and tried to ignore the pang of guilt that gnawed at the edges of his conscious.

It was sometime after that when Jaden woke up, realizing he had fallen asleep while waiting for Celeste to leave. He sat up, straining his ears to listen for any sound from outside. The dorm seemed to have fallen quiet as it had been recently.

He climbed out of bed, stretching his arms over his head before heading for the door, swinging it open. However he wasn't expecting to find a body curled up beside his door, sound asleep.

"Aw man..." Jaden scratched his head before sighing. "You really don't give up do you." He mumbled to himself as he bent down beside her, sliding his arms underneath her legs and back before hoisting her up into his arms.

"I guess I shouldn't be talking though." He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he carried her inside.

He gently set her down on his bed, pulling the blankets up to cover her before he stood up again, shutting his door and then planting himself on the floor beside the bed.

Sometime between Jaden pulling out his deck and messing around with it and digging for a snack in the desk Celeste must have woken up, cause when he turned around she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake." He greeted, walking over to the bed and took a seat on the edge of it, peering at her curiously.

Celeste watched him quietly as he sat down, examining his features carefully. Since Jaden had come back from the duel monster world he had been actively avoiding everyone, including her. There was something different about him but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. His features almost seemed more sharp, and he looked as if he had matured 5 years.

"What happened back there Jay?" She asked softly, reaching out for his hand but he quickly pulled it out of reach.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jaden replied and turned his head away from her prying gaze.

Celeste frowned slightly as he withdrew from her. Climbing out from under the covers, she crawled over to where he sat and settled herself behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned against him, nestling her head against his back.

"Jaden, whatever happened...it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't change anything.."

Jaden clenched his hands in front of him as he leaned on his knees, feeling the warmth from her body radiating against him. "Everything has changed though.." He said quietly. "If it wasn't for me- if I hadn't have sent Yubel up into space, none of this would have happened."

He reached a hand up, placing it over hers as he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I've already involved everyone too far.."

Celeste sat up suddenly and pulled him backwards by his shoulders, forcing his head down into her lap as she leaned over him. Her hands pressed against his cheeks and squished them ever so slightly.

" _Jaden Yuki_ , enough of this self sacrifice bullshit." She scolded him, her eyes boring into his brown ones. "No one can change the past and even if we could, I'd still gladly go through all of this all over again as I'm sure everyone else would agree. We're your friends Jay, that's what friends are for. To support each other. I'm not going to let you do this on your own."

Jaden could feel his heartbeat picking up as her words sunk into his head, unable to tear his gaze from her as he laid there. "Why?"

Celeste snorted. _Actually_ snorted. There was no way he could let go of this woman..he would have smiled if the situation wasn't so serious. "Because we love you Jaden." Celeste told him, leaning her face closer to his. " _I_ love you Jay."

Jaden couldn't believe this girl. He had put her through hell and dragged her back and here she was confessing her love to him. He slung an arm over his eyes, a chuckle beginning to bubble in his throat before he burst out laughing.

Celeste was clearly caught off guard as Jaden sat up, letting out a sigh. "You're amazing you know that?" He turned around to face her and in an instant he had her pinned against the bed underneath him.

Celeste's cheeks heated up as she looked up at Jaden, recovering from his sudden burst of laughter. "I am?" She blinked a couple times.

"You are." Jaden nodded, leaning down as he began to pepper kisses across her jawline and down her neck. "I'm so very much...in love with you." He breathed out against her skin, feeling her shiver beneath him.

Her heart swelled in happiness as the words he spoke finally settled into her subconscious. As Jaden released her hands and opted to slide them up her shirt instead, she used her freed arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him up and into a kiss instead


End file.
